Double D's Blastoise
Double D's Blastoise was the third Pokemon Double D obtained and the second Pokemon he received from Professor Sycamore. Personality As a Squirtle, he was considered calm and aware of his battles. He took his battles seriously and fought defensively, unlike the other Kanto Starters. He showed great respect to his peers, especially Fennekin in the beginning. He was, surprisingly, aware of his lack of experience, and sought Double D and Fennekin as prime examples to follow. He sought intelligence and meaning, and he battled smart under Double D's command. When he evolved into Wartortle, he became more reliable, mature, and smarter. Though not as intelligent as Double D and Braixen at that point in time, he was still able to elaborate on such a level that would lead him to take actions offensively and defensively on equal levels. He takes action head on, as if anticipating what Double D would command for, showing how well he's got to understand his Trainer. He was also shown to have been a peacekeeper if the situation called for it, especially when he helped Ed's Quilladin break up a tiff with Charmeleon and Dunsparce, though this doesn't happen too often. He also works well in a team, assisting in blocking attacks constantly to give his allies a chance to strike. When he finally evolved into Blastoise, not only has he fully matured, but he showed great comradery in light of his intelligence and timing perception. He still keeps his calm demeanor and his great loyalty to Double D. He's a heavy tank in terms of Defense, and his Water-Type moves pack a punch when it counts. He is also found apologetic when he unintentionally annoys others or speaks for himself, such as talking about rainy weather, which he likes, yet others didn't. He tries to speak of facts without hurting others feelings, and through it all, he gained great respect among his peers. Much like a lot of other Water-Types, Blastoise really likes rain. Overview He was first revealed as a Squirtle in "New Starter Set", along with Charmander and Bulbasaur when fighting against the Eds' Kalos Starters in Professor Sycamore's Lab. He battled Fennekin, starting off with Tackle and scoring a direct hit. After Fennekin used Howl, Squirtle launched Bubble, but the attack missed, and then Fennekin used Howl yet again. Later, Squirtle used Tackle, but Fennekin dodged again, along with dodging constant Bubbles, and used Howl to boost the Attack stat even more. Squirtle soon used Withdraw to raise his Defense stat before Fennekin used Flame Charge, dealing a lot of damage. Squirtle then used Bubble again, dealing damage, and Fennekin used Flame Charge, defeating Squirtle. Later, Squirtle was chosen by Double D to come along on their journey and soon left Professor Sycamore's Lab. In "Growth in Numbers", Squirtle was called out to eat with the other Pokemon on Route 5. As he ate, he commented on how fast Charmander ate. He then gave Double D his Mega Stone for examination, and was later returned to him before heading out on the road again. In "Lager than Life", Squirtle was called out to battle against a wild Venipede on Route 6. Squirtle used Bubble to counter Venipede's Poison Sting, quickly overpowering the attack and dealing damage. After Venipede lowered Squirtle's Defense with her Screech, Squirtle launched another Bubble, but the attack missed. When Venipede used Rollout, Squirtle jumped and used Bubble, dealing even more damage and allowed for Double D to capture the wild Venipede. In "The Evolution Boom", Squirtle was called out to battle against a wild Volbeat on Route 7. After Squirtle successfully blocked a Confuse Ray with Bubble, he used Withdraw and reduced the damage from a Tackle. Squirtle got back up and dodge another Confuse Ray, landing a Bubble attack soon afterwards. When Volbeat used Double Team, Squirtle had difficulty seeing which one was the real one. He had had from Double D, who pinpointed the real one based on the shadow casted. Squirtle landed a successful Bubble once again, stopping Double Team, only for more to be made. Since the Double Team was in the air, Double D didn't see where the shadow was casted, so Squirtle used Bubble and expanded the blast range, ultimately hitting Volbeat and defeating the wild Bug-Type. After the battle, Squirtle evolved into Wartortle, and then watched as Abra evolved into Alakazam, commenting on how he sounded more like a professor. In "Ed's Little 'Alien'", Wartortle was called out to eat with the other Pokemon on Route 8. He was a witness when Charmeleon almost hurt Dunsparce with a flying plate. He was one of the majority that looked on with disappointment at Charmeleon's lack of sympathy. In "Cliffs & Stones", it was revealed that Wartortle was the first Pokemon Double D used to battle against Grant, the Cyllage City Gym Leader. It was revealed that he defeated Amaura, but lost to Grant's Tyrunt. In "Resilient Flare", Wartortle was called out to battle alongside Ed's Tyrunt and Eddy's Dunsparce against the Kankers. Wartortle used Protect when Marie's Swoobat used Gust, avoiding any damage that would've been dealt, and then raised his Defense with Withdraw. Soon, Wartortle used Rapid Spin towards Marie's Swoobat, dodging Air Cutter in the process. When Swoobat fell from being hit by Tyrunt's Rock Tomb, Wartortle's Rapid Spin scored a direct hit, defeating Swoobat. With just Zangoose left, Wartortle lend support by using Rapid Spin, dealing damage against Zangoose, whose Defense was decreased thanks to Dunsparce's Screech. Wartortle then watched as Dunsparce defeated Zangoose, winning the battle, where the Water-Type commented on how easily they won. After the battle, it started raining, in which Wartortle didn't mind. In "A Fighting Chance", he was called out to eat with the other Pokemon in the Geosenge Town Pokemon Center. He and Ed's Quilladin sought to break the small tiff Charmeleon and Dunsparce were making, with both trying to reason for Charmeleon to back down, but were left silent when Charmeleon gave an unfriendly warning. In "Reflection & Resolution", Wartortle was called out to eat breakfast with the other Pokemon, where he was noted about his final form having Mega Evolution when the Eds talked to Professor Sycamore that morning. In "At Wit's End", it was revealed that Wartortle was sent to Double D's PC so he could have room in his party to capture a new Pokemon. In "Heroes in the Badlands", it was revealed that Wartortle and Kadabra were added back to Double D's party in exchange for Vivillon and Scolipede. In "Power Struggle", Wartortle was called out to battle alongside Eddy's Venusaur and Ed's Charmeleon against the Kankers in the Kalos Power Plant. Wartortle used Water Pulse on Rhyhorn, who was at a major Type disadvantage and defeated her with one shot. Soon, when Zangoose went to use Shadow Claw on Venusaur, Wartortle shielded the Grass and Poison-Type with Protect, taking no damage. As Charmeleon and Zangoose went to attack the other, Wartortle shot an Aqua Tail in between the two, allowing a bloackade for Charmeleon to jump over and finish off Zangoose. When the Kankers called out their second set of Pokemon, Wartortle and the Kanto Starters were left at a disadvantage. When Wartortle used Aqua Tail on Marie's Medicham, it didn't deal much damage. Wartortle soon used Protect and shielded himself from Medicham's Hidden Power, but failed when she used Feint, taking damage. Wartortle then used Water Pulse to block Medicham's Force Palm, which failed, and the Fighting-Type move dealt enough damage to knock Wartortle's HP into the low yellow zone. Soon with the Eds' team losing, Wartortle and Charmeleon declared they wouldn't lose to them, and evolved into their final forms. As Charmeleon evolved into Charizard, Wartortle evolved into Blastoise. As Absol dodged Venusaur's Vine Whip, Blastoise had a clear shot at Absol, and fired his Aqua Tail, defeating the Disaster Pokemon. After the battle, Blastoise happily commented that teamwork won the battle, though the comment was left indifferent to the others. In "Spooks & Punks", Blastoise was called out to eat with the other Pokemon in a Spooky House on Route 14. As it rained, Blastoise stated he didn't mind the rain, only to be scolded by Scolipede, and Blastoise apologized for his annoyance, but Scolipede forgave him. In "A Bully's Karma", Blastoise was called out to have breakfast with the other Pokemon in the Laverre City Pokemon Center. As the others commented on how drastic the last Route was, Blastoise commented on how the rain didn't bother him and he liked like, to which Eddy's Greninja agreed. He was also present when Kadabra evolved into Alakazam, congratulating him upon Evolution. In "Factory Royal", Blastoise was revealed to have learned Water Pledge in place of Aqua Tail in Laverre City. Later, he was called out to battle the Kankers and their Mega Evolved Pokemon alongside Ed's Charizard and Eddy's Venusaur. When Mega Mawile used Crunch, Blastoise shielded himself with Protect, and then dealt damage with Water Pulse. When Mega Medicham went for a Force Palm, Blastoise dodged and used Water Pulse, but Mega Absol shielded Mega Medicham and stopped the Water Pulse with Night Slash. After the Mega Evolved adversaries dodged and countered Venusaur's Razor Leaf, Blastoise used Water Pulse, but was ineffective when Mega Mawile used Crunch and dealt damage to Blastoise, which was followed with Slash. Though their HP was low, Blastoise and the others refused to give up, and they called out to their Trainers and they underwent Mega Evolution, with Blastoise Mega Evolving into Mega Blastoise. With greater power, Mega Blastoise's Water Pulse was more destructive, despite missing Mega Medicham. Mega Blastoise then shielded himself from Mega Medicham's Hi Jump Kick with Protect, having the former deal damage to herself. Mega Blastoise then combined his Water Pledge with Mega Charizard's Fire Pledge and Mega Venusaur's Grass Pledge to defeat the Kankers and their Mega Evolved Pokemon, and blew up the Poke Ball Factory's ceiling in the process. He then commented on how the Kankers made their escape after the battle was over. In "Scorching Scorn", Blastoise was called out to eat with the other Pokemon on Route 15. He took part in the scolding against Charizard, but the power-hungry Pokemon refused to listen. Later on, Blastoise was called out to battle against Charizard, who Mega Evolved earlier. Seeing as how he had to win to prove how wrong Mega Charizard was, Blastoise Mega Evolved into Mega Blastoise. Mega Blastoise used Skull Bash, raising his Defense, taking a Wing Attack, and dealing a powerful blow against Mega Charizard. When Mega Charizard used Fire Pledge, Mega Blastoise easily powered through with Water Pulse, though Mega Charizard dodged it. He then used Protect to shield himself from Slash, but was then hit by a Wing Attack. When Mega Charizard used Slash, he blocked it with his arm and threw Mega Charizard into the air, readying Skull Bash. When Mega Charizard used Fire Fang, both attacks collided, dealing damage to both sides. The two Pokemon were in an intense lock of ideals, where Mega Blastoise kept saying that true power comes from those who trust and help others; and with that, he used Water Pledge, which overpowered Mega Charizard's Fire Pledge, finally defeating the Fire and Dragon-Type. After the battle, Charizard finally conceded and reconciled with Blastoise, finally giving up his obsession for power, leaving Blastoise satisfied. In "Conviction", Blastoise, Scolipede, and Aurorus were all deposited into the PC in place of Vivillon, Alakazam, and Double D's new Cryogonal. In "The Pieces Move", Blastoise was withdrawn from the PC in place of Heliolisk. In "Contrary", Blastoise was called out to fight alongside Ed's Chesnaught against Celosia and Bryony of Team Flare. The two faced off against Manectric and Liepard. When Liepard and Manectric attacked with Fake Out and Quick Attack, respectively, Blastoise and Chesnaught shielded themselves with Protect and Spiky Shield. With an opportunity open, Blastoise dealt a powerful blow to Manectric with Water Pledge. Soon after, he was hit by Liepard's Sucker Punch, and he counterattacked with Water Pulse. The attack hit at the exact same time Chesnaught's Body Slam had hit Manectric, and both Manectric and Liepard fainted; however, Chesnaught got paralyzed. Celosia and Bryony then sent out their Drapion and Bisharp, which proved to be a greater challenge for the two. Blastoise Mega Evolved into Mega Blastoise, so as to provide greater cover for Chesnaught since he was paralyzed. When Bisharp and Drapion attacked with X-Scissor and Poison Jab, Mega Blastoise defended with Protect, and allowed time for Chesnaught to use Bulk Up. Mega Blastoise then used Water Pulse and intercepted Drapion's own X-Scissor, dealing great amounts of damage. Bisharp, however, got a hit of her own in, and Mega Blastoise was struck by a Night Slash. Mega Blastoise readied to use Skull Bash, increasing his Defense, and then both Drapion and Bisharp went to attack him with Night Slash. As Mega Blastoise prepared for the hit, he was miraculously spared when Chesnaght took the hit, yet sustained little damage. Thanking Chesnaught, he struck Drapion with his fully-charged Skull Bash, defeating the Ogre Scorpion Pokemon. As Chesnaught was hit by Iron Head, and soon blocked an X-Scissor, Bisharp was held in place long enough for Mega Blastoise to use Water Pulse, defeating Bisharp as well, and winning the battle and reverted back to Blastoise. In "Bad Against Bad", Blastoise was called out alongside Venusaur and Charizard to battle against The Gourd, Jonny's alter-ego at the time. He used Protect and was successful in blocking Chesnaught's Grass Knot and Mega Abomasnow's Ice Shard. He then underwent Mega Evolution as fast as possible, and soon used Water Pulse against Mega Abomasnow, though Chesnaught intercepted it with Seed Bomb, defending Mega Abomasnow. Soon after, Mega Blastoise used Protect and he was successful in defending himself from Mega Venusaur's Petal Blizzard, which nullified Chesnaught's Seed Bomb. Soon after the attack dialed down, Mega Blastoise shot a devastating Water Pulse and scored a direct hit on Barbaracle. When the latter recovered and used Stone Edge, Double D called for a Water Pledge, which worked well enough to cancel out Stone Edge. Mega Blastoise then combined his Water Pledge with Mega Venusaur's Grass Pledge and Mega Charizard's Fire Pledge and destroyed the entire room in a powerful explosion, which defeated The Gourd and Chesnaught, Barbaracle, and Mega Abomasnow all at once. He quickly returned to his Poke Ball upon reverting back, considering The Cents had to move as fast as possible. In "Last Defense", Blastoise was called out to fight alongside Venusaur and Charizard against the Kankers. Blastoise started off his turn by charging up for Skull Bash and increasing his own Defense. When Marie's Poliwrath used Hydro Pump, missing Charizard, Blastoise took the opportunity and attacked him, dealing a lot of damage. When Poliwrath attacked with Wake-Up Slap, Blastoise shielded himself with Protect. Blastoise then focused on Weavile and used Water Pulse, but Weavile dodged the attack, as well as sliced straight through Blastoise's Water Pulse that followed soon after. After Water Pulse failed, Poliwrath used Blastoise's shock to his advantage and hit him with Hydro Pump. Following Poliwrath's defeat, Blastoise used Water Pulse and dealt damage to Weavile when he intercepted Slash from Ed's Charizard, allowing for Professor Scam's Venusaur to finish Weavile with Grass Pledge. When Zangoose, Swoobat, and Rhyperior appeared, Blastoise used Water Pulse on Swoobat, but the attack was sent back at him by Psychic. He then shielded himself and Charizard from the attack and Rhyperior's Rock Wrecker; but then they thought they were safe Future Sight activated and went through Protect, defeating Blastoise and Charizard alike. In "Inverse Pests", it was revealed that he was deposited back into the PC. In "Unpredictable", Blastoise was added back to Double D's party. In "The War is Over", Blastoise was seen battling against Mega Aerodactyl as Mega Blastoise, both caught in the heat of battle. Mega Aerodactyl attacked with Crunch, yet Mega Blastoise blocked the attack off with his Protect, and had Mega Aerodactyl back off. The battle was then called short since both sides got the Exp. they wanted, and they reverted back to themselves. In "Final Four", it was revealed that Mega Blastoise was used for Double D to defeat Malva of the Elite Four. In "The Eds - Part I", Blastoise was the second Pokemon Double D used to battle against Diantha against her Tyrantrum. Blastoise stood proudly against Tyrantrum and readied for what was to be an exciting battle. Immediately, he Mega Evolved into Mega Blastoise, increasing his power from the start. Tyrantrum started off strong and fast against him with Head Smash, but Mega Blastoise used Protect, shielding himself from the assault. He then attacked with Water Pulse, in which the spheres went after Tyrantrum; two were blocked by Dragon Claw, but the last one got him square in the face, defeating Tyrantrum. Mega Blastoise was then recalled, and wasn't brought out until later on as the second to last Pokemon against Diantha's Mega Gardevoir, turning the confrontation into a Mega battle. Mega Blastoise remained fair as he said the better Mega Evolution come out on top, to which Mega Gardevoir agreed. Mega Blastoise started off with his Water Pulse missing, and he used Protect to block her Thunderbolt as a means of a counter. Mega Blastoise then used Skull Bash, yet as he charged, he was hit by Shadow Ball, taking damage and lowering his Special Defense. Mega Blastoise then launched Skull Bash, but unfortunately missed its target and picked up dust. Mega Blastoise then caught his opponent by surprise and used Water Pledge, dealing a lot of damage to her. The dust cleared for Mega Blastoise, showing he was still ready to fight. He fired Water Pulse, but Mega Gardevoir blocked with Psychic, and she sent the attack back at him. Mega Blastoise used Protect to take no damage; however, he wasn't safe when Protect faded and he was hit by Thunderbolt. As he stumbled back, he recalled the happy and thoughtful adventure with the Eds, and with Venusaur and Charizard. With a grin, he reverted back to Blastoise and fainted, leaving Double D to be thanked for receiving his intelligence. In "The Eds - The Last Ed Standing", Blastoise and the other Pokemon left Kalos to go live in the cul-de-sac. Moves * Skull Bash * Protect * Water Pledge * Water Pulse Trivia * Blastoise was the first Water-Type Pokemon Double D was given, and the second Starter Pokemon given to him by Professor Sycamore. * A very brief running gag with Blastoise is his comments about rain whenever it does rain. Category:Double D's Pokemon Category:Male Pokemon Category:Water Type Category:Mega Pokemon